


Tears

by Kurisuta



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Awkward Romance, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) - Freeform, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome found herself in the Gate of Truth as Ed found it the first time. Her attempt to shatter it with an arrow was futile. But she was not done. She would find a way to shatter that gate, and she would help Edward Elric take down Truth!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Higurashi Kagome
Kudos: 1





	Tears

“That is all I can show you for the toll you paid...it’s the law of equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?” The truth said.

Ed screamed, starting to fade back to reality.

Then a girl appeared. “That doesn’t sound equivalent to me!”

She fired an arrow at the Gate, and it pulled her in.

“Kagome, how dare you interfere.” Truth said. “I’ll teach you a lesson.”

Ed reached out, but then the pain hit him and he was back in his room. He didn’t remember the girl, just that he had to save his brother.

He found a paper with a rune on it and instinctively knew it would bind Al’s soul to a suit of armor.

“Thank you.” He whispered, not remembering who he was thanking.

Xxx

I hadn’t expected his memory to come back when he saw me. The pain on his face.

I ran to him and hugged him, to hide his tears.

“Kagome!” Ed choked out. “How did you—-that rune! That was you!”

I smiled and nodded. “Time is relative.”

“Could we go back and undo—“

“Already tried it. I failed.” I frowned. “No way but to move forward. I’ll come with you to Tucker’s house.”

Ed didn’t seem surprised that she knew. “You can teach me, though. You know so much.”

“I’ll teach you what I can.” I said, guarded.

Al came back and hugged me. “Kagome! Thank you so much!”

I couldn’t hide my own tears.


End file.
